The Suit
by Amara777
Summary: L and his assistant, you, have to go undercover for a case. But before that, L has to be forced into a tux, while you are off in day-dreamland... one-sided? youxL


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Death Note, or any of its characters. I also don't own you (in case someone wants to sue me for that...).**

**The Suit**

**A (hinted) youxL fic**

You stared at yourself in the mirror, and then turned yourself around slowly, so you could see how the dress fit you. It was satin and purple, with purple and blue beads on its straps, and on the hem of the dress. Its style was pretty sexy, in a formal way, at least in your opinion. It had two straps that crossed each other in the front, revealing a nice amount of your cleavage, without making you look sleazy, and the back was bare, showing off your smooth skin.

When your front faced the mirror again, you spared a glance at the reflection of the elderly looking man behind you, who was standing at the door, looking at you expectantly.

"You know, Watari," you said dryly. "When L tricked me into this whole 'Detective's Assistant' shtick, espionage wasn't exactly in the job description."

Watari chuckled. "If I may remind you, Miss (Name), you came into this job of your own free will."

Your eye twitched. "Don't you play sly with me, old man. We both know that L tricked me into this."

"Ah, but you haven't quit, so you must enjoy it."

"Shut up!" you whined at the man, though you were cracking a slight smile. What he said was true, at least a little. Two years ago, when you realized what kind of job you applied for, you weren't all that happy. Working for a man like L was definitely not easy, especially when he got demanding of his sweets, but you got used to it as time went on. Something kept you at L's side, and you weren't sure if it the interesting cases or the traveling were the only reasons you stayed for so long.

You quickly put on your shoes, a pair of purple Prada pumps, and walked out of your room slowly, so you wouldn't fall. As you did, Watari walked next to you, guiding you to L's room, where he was currently changing.

"You still haven't explained the whole undercover thing," you said.

"L works on many types of cases, as you know Miss (Name)," he replied. "Sometimes, in special cases, going undercover is necessary in order to get close to a suspect."

You nodded, understanding slightly. When they ended up in front of the detective's room, you smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to see him in a suit. I mean, it must be so _rare_."

"Extremely, (Name)."

You jumped slightly at hearing that familiar voice, usually so monotonous, suddenly rise with a slight tinge of irritation. You looked at the door to find that it was open a crack, revealing only one wide dark eye looking out. L neither sounded, nor looked all that happy.

"Watari," he said—no, more like begged, at least in your mind. "Could you help me with this? I'm having some…trouble."

You bit your lip to suppress your laugh. It was rare, not to mention humorous, that L showed any signs of loss of control. Seemed like there were some things the world's three greatest detectives couldn't do.

As Watari entered L's room, without opening the door wide enough to reveal what L looked like, you leaned on the wall beside the closed door, lightly playing with your curled hair. You started to imagine what L would look like in a suit or tuxedo, since you've never seen him in either fashion. It would probably be a sight to see, you couldn't wait until he came out so you could laugh at him.

Strangely enough, the image of a tuxedo donned L made you think of James Bond.

"_The name's Bond…_L _Bond." _(1)

Oh, God. You found yourself grinning stupidly, imagining L ordering some sugary drink, saying…

"_One milkshake—shaken, not stirred." _(2)

_Does the man even like milkshakes?_ You wondered lightly, and then you shook your head. _How can I even ask myself that…?_

You chuckled to yourself, already imagining another image—one where there was a voluptuous woman curled up against L, (probably in bed), purring softly into his ear…

"_Oh, L…"_ (3)

Suddenly you burst out laughing, hitting the wall lightly. The image was just too much. Sure, you thought L was attractive, in his own special way, but to have some _Bond-babe_ practically jumping him? It was a little unrealistic, at least in your mind. You continued to laugh harder, your eyes snapped closed, thinking random James Bond images involving L. You laughed so much that you didn't notice L and Watari stepping out of the room.

"I have a strange feeling that you are laughing at me, Miss (Name)," you heard L drawl.

You got your giggling under as much control as you could, and waved at him, your eyes still closed.

"What, me? No, not at _all_, Sean Connery. I'd never—" you cut yourself off when you finally opened your eyes and took a look at L.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

L was dressed up in a black suit that had buttons on its sleeves. The suit fit well on his entire body, accentuating some of his lithe muscles. His back was straight and his shoulders were squared straight. If one first saw him like this, they'd never believe he spent a majority of his time slouching. His hair was still spiky, but it was controlled in a way that L didn't look like someone with bed hair. On his collar was even a bowtie. You roved over to look at his face, completely in a trance, only to see…

Him scowling and tugging furiously on his collar, faint groans (or growls) escaping his mouth.

"Uh, L?" you asked awkwardly, trying to get your head back together.

Was it getting hot in there, or was it just you?

"This thing is _suffocating me_!" he hissed, annoyed. He looked up at Watari, wide eyes pleading like a child. "Do I really have to Watari?"

His guardian rolled his eyes. "It's only for one night, L, honestly. If it helps though, just think of the case," he cast a sly glance at you. "Isn't that right, Miss (Name)?"

You blinked, blushing slightly at being caught ogling L. "Uh, yeah, Watari's right, L. Just think of the case, and it will be over before you know it."

L looked first at you, then Watari, and then he sighed, looking defeated. He put his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of you, with Watari following behind him. When they both realized that you hadn't moved yet, they both looked over at you, who was still taken aback by L's look, smiling dreamily.

"(Name), are you coming?" L asked.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Bond," you said dreamily, without really thinking.

The detective quirked a eyebrow, looking bemused, yet curious.

"Excuse me?"

You blushed and walked quickly so you were right next to him. "I-I meant, yeah, I'm ready," you sputtered out.

L stared at you for a couple of moments, and then walked on. Following him, you sighed in relief that he didn't ask questions. You didn't want things to be awkward. As you walked though, you couldn't help but notice the faint chuckles that escaped from Watari. You glared up at his amused face, scowling.

"Not. Another. Word," you ground out.

The elderly man continued to laugh as you sighed, and muttered the first thing that came to your mind:

"The things I do for England." (4)

---

1. I'm sure you all know this line.

2. Bond's signature: "Shaken, not stirred," only he orders a vodka martini

3. At some point, in every James Bond movie, the Bond-babe always says "Oh James…"

4. A line from _You Only Live Twice_.

On another note: Sean Connery is one of the oldest Bond veterans. In fact, I think he was the first to play Bond.


End file.
